An Average Day of Nikaido's Life
by Mrs Seigfreid
Summary: This is what happens when you dont stick to the plot, NEVER let the plot get away from you. Nikaido learns this the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

One day Nikaido was driving his way to work, it wasnt easy for him since the Easter arc ended, he was barely needed now. It was always about that little pink haired girl now, the only thing most people remember him by now was the fact that her green chara had a strange obsession with him...and the fact that he and Yukari used to date but no one really cares for her either.

He parked in the teachers parking lot and got out of his car, the minute he did someone threw a baseball at his head. He fell over in pain and looked up just in time to see a couple of 3rd graders running away laughing, he grumbled to himself before throwing it back and unfortunately..hitting the principal in the face. He cursed and ran to the teachers lounge as fast as he could, he sighed and sat down on a single sofa chair, he looked around the empty room and sighed, it really sucked to be the only teacher at this school.

Then something in the corner caught his attention, there was a guitar in the corner of the room. This was pretty strange considering he was the only one who used this room, despite this he decided to have a go at it, after all he did take guitar lessons back in highschool. He picked the guitar up and started to play a song from the back of his head, soon words started to form in his mind and he started singing.  
'I bet you don't know how it feels to be walking past your house at night,  
I bet you don't know how it feels to stand outside and watch the lights.'

'And I don't know why  
I just can't seem to dry  
the rain on my face  
all the tears I've crie-'

Suddenly the doors slammed open and in charged an angry principal with a sore on her head and a baseball in her clenching hand. She twitched before she spoke 'YOU..' Nikaido looked scared for a moment until he saw the small green chara jump onto the principal's ear and bite furiously, the principal screamed and tried to slap away whatever was on her ear in a rush. Nikaido took this chance to jump out the window and into his car with the guitar in his hand. He drove away and never came back....EVAR.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikaido sped down the highway in a rush, he had just left his job and home and there was only one place he could go to now. He pulled up infront of easter and stepped out of his car, he slowly but steadily went through the door to see the director who was busy with hikaru and paperwork. Nikaido quickly snatched Hikaru from the directors side and held him high above the directors head.

The director gasped in shock and quickly tried to grab his grandson but was much too short.  
Nikaido smirked before he spoke, 'If you give me a position here then I might give him back.' The director agreed and quickly pulled out a sign up form whihc Nikaido then signed (while still holding hikaru..somehow)  
And then he looked at what he had just signed up as....a singer? He supposed it was to replace Utau..why the hell not?

TO BE CONTINUED.

WILL NIKAIDO BE A SUCCESSFUL SINGER? WILL HE NOT SUCK? WILL AMU_ FINALLY_ STFU? FIND OUT NEXT TIME.


	3. Chapter 3

-A few month's after the last chapter-

Nikaido had in total sold 467 albums in 3 days, this had nothing to do with his singing, when he sung he sounded like a dying mewl that had been stabbed several times in the neck after been DROWNED IN A POOL OF VOMIT THAT CAME FROM PEOPLE WHO HEARD HIS SONGS. No, the reason his albums sold so well was because he was hot. If he didn't have his hot-ness he would fail HORRIBALLY. So yes he was successful in his new job, but unfortunately the director was pretty mad at the whole hikaru thing, it reminded him of how hideously short he was so he refused to pay nikaido any percentage of the profit he deserved. (Lol, he deserves nothing.) So because of this Nikaido was forced to sleep in the easter lobby and eat out of the trash out back. But deep down he knew it was worth it, its better a fate then going back to that principal, that time she said 'YOU..' it just kept replaying in his mind over and over again constantly creeping into his nightmares. He shuddered before taking a bite of some rotten cheese he picked out of a rotting peice of bread. 


End file.
